Science Behind Tahu
by Dragon of Courage
Summary: A one-shot, 2 page, poorly attempted Tali romance... XD;;; Please ready your Tylenol and RR!


**Warning:** This short story/drabble is meant to fly way over your head. I apologize of any headaches whatsoever upon reading this.

**Note:** This was posted at bzpower .com. I just wanna check out how you guys would chemically 'react' to fire. XD;

**FAQ:**

1) Why are you writing this?  
Two reasons. One, I stink at romance fics. Two, I'm an idiot who has no life, but to sit on her ass, watching Fullmetal Alchemist.  
-

2) You're weird  
Yeah, I know.

**The Science Behind Tahu  
**-By Dragon of Courage

-

On the beach near Ga-Koro of Mata-Nui, there sat two toas. One of them was blue, like the calm, crystal clear ocean. The other was red and orange, like fire.

The blue one spoke, "It's a nice day. There's no Makuta to worry about anymore."

"Hmm...I don't trust this peace. There is something out there." The red one grumbled.

The other nervously smiled, "Tahu, you should at least take a day off and...um...observe your own element. I found mine to be very intriguing. It's filled with oxygen and life and...there's lots of water everywhere. No life can strive without water."

"Been there done that," retorted Tahu.

The toa of water looked at him, skeptically, "You have already?"

He nodded, looking out into the sunset.

"Then tell me what is fire and lava, if you're so smart." She scoffed at the fact that he had time to know his element of fire.

"It's kind long, Gali, but oh well." Tahu began to rattle off his knowledge of fire and lava.

"Fire is made from the heat and light of vaporization from burning substances like carbon and hydrogen. For fire to strive on the substance of the chemical reactions, it needs oxygen. If the oxygen helps increase the chemical reaction, showing fire and light, it's called burning or combustion. If the oxygen decreases the burning and shows no fire or light, it's called oxidation.

"There are two types of fire. One is spontaneous combustion, which is when enough fuel and oxygen is present and the temperature rises to the point of ignition, by means that something sparked the reaction, ending with sudden fire. The other is explosion, which is rapid burning caused by oxidation taking place inside a small space so rapidly that gases are produced. The gas expands so rapidly and BOOM! No more Makuta.

"The ignition of fire is cause by the temperature inside an object. Like the woods in Le-Koro, for example, it's harder for me to burn a log in .01 seconds. Instead, I ignite the twigs, because they are less dense and cannot absorb so much heat. Solid fuel, such as wood, burn at around 500 to 900 degrees Fahrenheit, 260 degrees to 480 Celsius for those who don't live in America, and 76 degrees to 138 Mahana for Mata-Nui. Liquid fuels, such as human gasoline, can combust as low as –36 degrees Fahrenheit, -38 Celsius, and -7 Mahana. Do you want me to continue on to lava?"

"Uhh..." Tahu's lecture had left her speechless. Tahu grinned, totally oblivious to Gali's concern.

"Okay! Let's move on!" he said with great enthusiasm. Gali gave a slight groan as she sank to the sand.

"Lava is molten rock that is spewed from the volcanoes and cracks along the earth. The lava deep within the earth is magma.

"Lava is made up of solution of silica, or deoxide silicon. Once it cools down it sometimes form crystals such as the quartz, diamonds, and other jewels you Ga-Matoran would drool over. When it hardens to rock, it contains a large amount of natural glass. There are two types of lava rocks. One is pumice, a stone that contains bubbles from gases. The other is perlite, glassy lava that is melted down to create the huts your see at Ta-Koro.

"There are two kinds of lava. One is called aa, which is the sticky lava and moves slowly. That is the type our lava farmers harvest. The other is pahoehoe, a fast flowing lava stream that runs faster than a Matoran can run. This is what makes up most of our lava rivers for the professional lava surfers. In the end, they crust at the surface, but still keep a liquid core underneath..."

By the time he was done, Gali regretted the question that she asked a moment before.

He held his Hau mask high towards the setting sun.

"So, do you want me to explain the sun?" He grinned.

With that question, he took a blast of cold water.

"NO!" came her reply as she stomped off.

Vakama noticed that on his desk were scrolls and tablets. He remembered clearly that he put them away in his bookshelf. Looking at the titles, he smiled.

_It seems that a certain someone had snuck into my hut._

With that, he organized the books into the bookshelf labeled: "Pyrology".

-Fin

-()

Bibliography:

- "Fire" by James G. Quintiere

- "Lava" by Katharine V. Cashman. World Book Encyclopedia: 1992.

- Mahana means 'temperature' in Maori. ( - Because the author of this drabble is too lazy to think of anything else.)

- Pyrology is a completely made up word that means the study of, well, fire.


End file.
